CCS Powers in the Balance
by Dr. Zero
Summary: What are Syaoran and Sakura suposed to do when a new sorcerer shows up and tells them that there is a new set of cards that are threatening to destroy the world?
1. Chapter 1

"Leo its time to go, the seals upon the cards have broken" "Where?", "They have found their way to Japan, and there is one more thing", "What's that Megumi ?", "The cards have appeared near the new mistress of the Clow Cards". "It's just as I feared we will have to involve her, and Clow's descendant" exclaims Leo, "Leo there is no time to waste" says Megumi, "Well, then let us depart" responds Leo.

"Sakura wake up, or you'll be late for school" cries Kero who is currently jumping up and down on Sakura's bed. "Ok Kero I'm up" responds a barely awake Sakura. After getting dressed Sakura walks downs stairs to find Tomoyo and Syaoran waiting for her, "Hi guys" says Sakura with a smile, before jumping into Syaoran's arms and embracing him. "Hello to you too Sakura" says Syaoran before returning Sakura's embrace, "Umm Sakura, Syaoran maybe you should finish this later, or else we will be late to our first day of high school" says Tomoyo with a giggle.

The trio makes it to class and into their seats just before the tardy bell rings. "Hello class, my name is Prof. Utada " says the teacher, " Now before we begin I would like to introduce our American exchange student" continues Prof. Utada before opening the classroom door, through which steps a young man about 15 years of age with light brown hair and deep blue-green eyes. "Introduce your self to your new classmates" directs Prof. Utada, "Hello everyone my name is Leonardo Reed, or Leo for short" states the exchange student. "Excellent, you may take the empty seat behind Ms. Kinomoto" says Prof. Utada. The rest of the day continues uneventfully with the exception of the stares Leo receives from Syaoran and Sakura, that is until Syaoran and Sakura corner Leo after school. " Ok just who are you?" demands Syaoran, "Calm your self descendant of Clow, I am a sorcerer, but I'm no threat to you or the mistress of the Clow cards" responds Leo, "What do you want and how do you know about us?" asks Sakura, " This is not the best place to discuss this, meet me in the park to night and I will answer all of your questions, oh and bring your guardians with you" responds Leo before turning and leaving.

That night Sakura and Syaoran, along with Keroberus and Yue arrive in the park as directed where they find Leo dressed in blue and gold robes similar to Eriol's with a gold and black Yin & Yang symbol on the front, waiting for them, along with a similarly dressed girl with light blue hair. "Hello Sakura and Syaoran I'm glad you came, and I see you brought Yue and Keroberus with you" says Leo, "So who's that?" asks Syaoran indicating the girl standing with Leo "She is a guardian, just like Yue and Keroberus" replies Leo "But how is that possible" asks Yue "That is a very long story, but I will give you the abridged version; Clow Reed had a paternal half brother by the name of Libris Reed, who also happened to be a very powerful magician. Like Clow, Libris created as series of magical cards know as the Balance Cards and to protect the he created the guardians Megumi- the Pursuer who is currently standing beside me, and Vera- the Just" says Leo. "But what does that have to do with you, or us" asks Sakura, "The answer to that question is very simple Sakura. I am the last descendant of Libris, as such it is my destiny to capture and seal the escaped Balance Cards, and I came here to ask for your help" responds Leo. "Leo, just how dangerous are these cards?" asks Keroberus, "That is not an easy question to answer. How dangerous they are is based on the nature of their power. The cards draw the lion-share of their mystical power from the balance between the forces of darkness and light, if there is more light than darkness in this world then there is nothing to worry about, but unfortunately that is not the case. Due to this the cards will become corrupted and seek to destroy the entire world" responds Leo with a very sad expression on his face. "That is a moving story Leo, but how does this concern us?" asks Yue. "I need your help. You see it is only a matter of time before the cards become unsealable, and if I attempt to seal all of them on my own there will not be enough time" replies Leo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

This chapter is just a teaser to see if anyone is interested .

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura turns her gaze from Leo to Syaoran, who she gives a questioning look, and Syaoran returns her look with a slight nod. Sakura turns back to Leo with a serious look and says "We will help you.". "Excellent" responds Leo, "Sakura summon your wand and Syaoran call your sword" requests Leo with a slightly commanding tone in his voice. There is a bright flash of light and Sakura and Syaoran are each holding their requested item. Leo outstretches his open hand and chants "_A__b ille vis ex tenebrae et lux gemmae de concordia apparere_", a sphere of blinding white light appears in Leo's hand and then vanishes. In the lights place are left two faintly glowing silver stones, "_Conjungere" _commands Leo and the gems float from his hand towards Sakura and Syaoran. One gem attaches its self to the hilt of Syaoran's sword and the other attached its self to the star in Sakura's wand. "What is this?" asks Syaoran while examining the silver gem now embedded in his sword. "That gem will give you the power to sense and seal Balance Cards." says Megumi, "Sakura since your guardians are linked to your magic they will be able to sense them as well." continues Leo. "When will the cards begin revealing themselves." "Soon." replies Leo. Keroberus walks forward until he is standing immediately by Sakura's side. "Sakura we should leave. Its getting late, there is no immediate threat, and you all have school in the morning." says Keroberus softly. "Thank you Kero. You're always looking out for me" responds Sakura gently while absentmindedly stroking the big cat's head, who purrs softly in response to her touch. " He's right, we can talk more at school tomorrow. Good night to you all." says Leo who then turns and walks slowly away with Megumi following close behind. After exchanging a brief kiss and saying goodbye Sakura and Syaoran also part company and head home

The next day began like any normal school day, with Sakura, Syaoran, any Tomoyo attending their morning classes and then going to lunch. Sakura with help from her father had prepared lunch for everyone, so they find a table in an abandoned corner of the lunchroom. "So what happened last night Sakura?" asks Tomoyo. "The new guy Leo met us in the park, and told us that there is another set of magical cards called the Balance cards that he needs help sealing" replies Sakura before biting into a misshapen rice ball. "That's great. That means the two of you are Cardcaptors again, and I get to catch it all on film" exclaims Tomoyo excitedly. Just then Leo walks over to the table they are all siting at "May I join you." he asks and Sakura gives him a polite nod. "Thank you" says Leo before siting down next to Tomoyo who he then turns to. "Hi. I'm Leo, and you must be Venus the goddess of beauty herself." says Leo with a smile that could charm the angels out of heaven. Following that Tomoyo turns bright red and is apparently unable to speak. "Leo this is my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji." interjects Sakura, "Sorry it was an honest mistake. It's very nice to meet you Tomoyo." says Leo before handing her a previously nonexistent blue rose "It's nice to meet you too." says a still blushing Tomoyo after taking the rose.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Leo's Spells: Pardon the bad latin.

LATIN: Ab ille vis ex tenebrae et lux gemmae de concordia apparere

ENGLISH: By the powers of darkness and light gems of harmony appear

LATIN: Conjungere

ENGLISH: Combine

Authors note: Sorry for the ultra short chapter, the next one will be longer. Please review


End file.
